Is somebody out there?
by BoojiKid
Summary: Tessa feels like she's fight alone and needs an ally. Set after Death to the Queen.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Queen of Swords series or it's characters. The song I used in this fic is called "Out There", sang by a talented singer, Caleb Kane.

The words that are _italic _are the lyrics to the song. And lyrics have been changed a bit to suit the story. The song does not belong to me.

Set just after Death to The Queen.

**IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE?**

Someday I hope to say I tried everything I could 

_I'm not sure I won the war, but I've never fought so good_

_Should I take a longer view?_

_Should I take my time and follow through?_

_It's all I can do to keep breathing..._

Tessa sat quietly in the carriage watching the scenery as it slowly passed her. She was nearing the Town. Tessa sat there quickly as her worker controlled her horse. She's been fighting as the Queen for only a little time, but now she wonders about the consequences. Is she doing the right thing? Today, it was like she has lost her will and strength. In truth, Tessa was tired. Exhausted was more like it. She felt like there was no one to help her. She felt that she was alone in a battle against the powers that rules this land.

_Is somebody out there to keep me in the fight?_

_Is somebody out there to take my side?_

_Is somebody out there to ease my troubled mind?_

'_Cause I need someone with time to spare_

_I get caught all alone out there everytime_

Of course, she knew that Marta was on her side. But Marta was not as supportive as she had wished, instead, Marta would make things complicated by telling her what she already knows.

That she can't always win. That she was only human and that she was risking her life. With those reminders in mind, at times, it feels like what she was doing was leading her to a dead end. At times, she felt that Marta didn't believe in her. Didn't believe that she was capable of doing what she was doing.

_I find no room to grow when I look inside my soul_

_But I swear, there was something there that somebody came and stole_

_Same path, different day_

_You get lost somewhere along the way_

When there's no one left to believe in 

She didn't feel as if she was winning. She was giving the people hope. Yes, but there wasn't really anything she's done to change the ways the people were living. They were starving and dying. And she felt lost. She wasn't so sure of herself and her actions anymore. She couldn't do this alone. Seems like no one else was trying to change for the better. No one has fought together with the Queen to make a difference.

_Is somebody out there to keep me in the fight?_

_Is somebody out there to take my side?_

_Is somebody out there to ease my troubled mind?_

'_Cause I need someone with time to spare_

_I get caught all alone out there everytime_

Just then, her carriage stopped. She was in town now. She got off and walked in the market place of the town.

_Same path, different day_

_You get lost somewhere along the way_

When there's no one left to believe in you 

She looked around and saw a woman with a child, a little girl. They were about 10 feet away from her. They were buying food from a merchant. They were in ragged clothes. And the woman was begging the merchant to sell her his goods for a cheaper price. Tessa's heart sank. She's done nothing to change their life. Now, even she didn't believe in herself.

_Is somebody out there to keep me in the fight?_

_Is somebody out there to take my side?_

_Is somebody out there to ease my troubled mind?_

'_Cause _

Tessa walked to the woman. She wanted to pay for her. As she was about 5 feet away from the woman and child. A man walks up to the woman and pays for her. Tessa stopped walking. Before the man turned around she already recognized him. It was Helm.

"Doctor" greeted Tessa.

Helm smiled and nodded in response. The woman thanked Helm and offered to give him some of the goods he had just paid for. Helm politely declined. And the woman and child both thanked him and hurried away. Helm smiles and turned around to walk away. Tessa watched as he walked further and further away.

She wondered, will he fight along side the Queen? He has helped her before. And he has shown that he does not agree with Montoya's way. But it's apparent that he disapproves of her a bit as well. But perhaps he could help make a difference in this place. Perhaps he could become the ally she was looking for all along.

_I need someone with time to spare_

_I get caught all alone out there everytime_

_I'm easy to find_

_Don't leave me behind_

_Don't leave me behind_

_No..._


End file.
